


Unsteady

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gelido cuore [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di flash-fic Vegeta/Frieza scritta come risposta a delle domande.Dedicata a Frida Rush.
Relationships: Frieza/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Series: Gelido cuore [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482464
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Who's the cuddler: Vegeta è un tenerone, da bravo tsundere.

Scritta sentendo: Stupida allegria di Emma.

Fredde tenerezze

“Lo sai che non mi piacciono queste stupidi melensaggini. Non c’è bisogno di dimostrazioni di affetto. Dovresti già ringraziarmi che ti permetto di condividere con me il mio letto” disse gelido Freezer. Era steso sul letto e dimenava nervoso la coda, mentre Vegeta era steso sul suo petto.

“Non ti dispiace avere il mio corpo” mormorò Vegeta. Era intento ad accarezzare il petto pallidissimo del tiranno.

Freezer schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Non montarti la testa, scimmietta” lo richiamò.

< Alcune volte non ti riconosco, sembra non t’importi di niente.

Altre volte mi sembri la persona che ho sempre cercato.

Siamo entrambi dalla parte del torto col cuore spezzato > pensò il principe dei saiyan. Chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sull’odore di Freezer.

“Non ho nessuna intenzione di smettere. Dovrai cacciarmi a pedate” borbottò.

Freezer disse gelido: “Non mi tentare”.

Vegeta ascoltò il suono prodotto dal suo cuore, passandosi su e giù i polpastrelli tra le pieghe dei pettorali del più grande, sfiorandogli la grande placca.

< Quante volte ti ho odiato? Quante volte sei stato il motivo della mia melanconia o della mia più grande allegria > pensò.

Freezer chiuse gli occhi e gli avvolse i fianchi con il braccio, sbuffando.

Vegeta sorrise.

< Comunque vada resti in ogni mio discorso

< Mi hai regalato così tanta fragilità e lacrime, ma tornerò sempre da te > pensò.


	2. Lezioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Cosa ti aspetti da me di Loredana Berté  
> Who makes the bed: Vegeta ha imparato a farlo da Freezer

Lezioni

Freezer teneva le braccia incrociate e si ticchettava con l’indice sulla placca dell’avambraccio.

“Quante pieghe hai intenzione di lasciarci?” disse gelido.

Vegeta sbottò infastidito: “Perché non lo facciamo fare alla schiavitù e basta?”.

Freezer assottigliò gli occhi.

“Un soldato deve sapersi rifare in letto in pochi minuti ed in modo impeccabile”. Lo raggiunse con passo deciso e gli mise una mano sulla spalla. “Spostiti” ordinò, scostandolo.

Vegeta sgranò gli occhi, guardando l’altro muovere le mani con movimenti meccanici e rapidi. Rifece il letto, occupandosi del cuscino con la coda.

“Vedi? Nessuna piega” disse secco.

Il principe dei saiyan aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte.

“Smettila di boccheggiare. La prossima volta devi riuscirci tu” disse secco Freezer.


	3. Alzarsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who wakes up first: Freezer, anche se Vegeta si alza molto presto

Alzarsi

Vegeta mugolò socchiudendo gli occhi e si passò la mano sul viso, si guardo intorno con aria confusa e alzò lo sguardo.

Freezer era in piedi davanti all’oblò. Indossava l’armatura e teneva un calice di cristallo in mano, colmo di liquido vermiglio.

Vegeta si alzò in piedi. La figura di Freezer si stagliava in contrapposizione al grande pianeta violetto.

Il dittatore dimenava pigramente la coda.

< Mi chiedo se dorma almeno qualche ora la notte. Lo vedo sempre sveglio, vigile > pensò Vegeta. Scostò il lenzuolo e si alzò, iniziando a rivestirsi.

“Voglio che la tua conquista finisca entra due giorni e all’alba del terzo dovrai aver presentato già il fascicolo. Devo poter rivendere questo pianeta alla svelta. Ho già dei compratori e non vorrei perdere la loro offerta” ordinò Freezer.

“Sì, _my lord_ ” rispose Vegeta meccanicamente. 


	4. Danza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who has the weird taste in music: Nonostante immagini Vegeta portato per tutti i generi di musica, e a ballare soprattutto valzer, tango e musica classica… Secondo me gli piace la musica tecno, remixata, a tutto volume.  
> Freezer rigorosamente snob a teatro.  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fkv-WxmktJw; Nightcore - Dirty Angel.

Danza

Freezer si portò le mani alle orecchie, facendo una smorfia infastidita.

< Cos’è tutto questo fracasso? > si domandò. La musica tecno risuonava nella stanza, mentre delle luci stetoscopiche illuminavano di sfavillanti rosa, verdi e gialli la stanza.

Si fermò vedendo Vegeta che danzava sul letto. Il ragazzino girò su se stesso, dimenando i fianchi, la coda si muoveva sinuosa dietro di lui, mentre i suoi capelli a fiamma ondeggiavano intorno al suo viso.

Teneva gli occhi chiusi e seguiva il ritmo.

“Nella fine allora inizia la resurrezione…” cantava in saiyan, traducendo la melodia aliena che risuonava sovrastando la musica meccanica.

Freezer guardava il corpo flessuoso del più giovane dimenarsi, stretto da una tutina aderente.

< Ho sempre amato vederlo danzare. Non ho voluto entrare nella squadra Ginew proprio per questo. Non voglio che nessun altro lo veda ballare veramente.

Sa che questo è un lusso che ho ordinato sia solo per me >. Si leccò le labbra, fissando i glutei serrati del più giovane.

< Certo, è uno spreco. Gli ho insegnato il valzer e la danza sulla musica classica e lui se ne esce con questa robaccia > pensò, schioccando la lingua sul palato. Uscì dalla stanza silenziosamente, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. < Però non voglio disturbarlo. Lo vedo raramente divertirsi così >.


	5. Ferocia protettiva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is more protective: Freezer senza ombra di dubbio.

Ferocia protettiva

Jiren raggiunse Vegeta con un pugno, infierì con un altro, facendolo ricadere all’indietro. Il suo colpo successivo fu fermato dalla mano di Freezer, che gli girò il braccio cercando di spezzarlo.

Con l’altra mano il tiranno aveva afferrato il principe dei saiyan, stringendoselo al petto.

Vegeta aveva perso i sensi e il sangue gli scivolava dalla bocca e dal naso.

“Non hai il diritto d’inserirti in questa battaglia!” gridò Jiren. Si liberò il braccio e tentò di colpirlo con una testata.

Freezer volò all’indietro e atterrò dietro una roccia, stendendo Vegeta per terra delicatamente.

“Nessuno…” sibilò. La sua aura s’incrementò. “… a parte…”. Raggiunse il livello di Golden. “… me…”. I suoi occhi brillarono di rosso. “… Può toccarlo con un dito!” tuonò. Partì all’attacco, Jiren fu costretto a parare i suoi colpi.


	6. Telecamera in bagno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who sings in the shower: Non sempre, alle volte preferisce farsela con il suono dei suoi pensieri, ma… Decisamente Vegeta.

Telecamera in bagno

“Non voglio essere disturbato” ordinò Freezer.

“Sì, mio signore” disse Zarbon, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Il tiranno indossò il suo scouter e cliccò un paio di pulsanti. Piegò le labbra in un sorriso furbetto, mentre davanti al suo occhi si materializzava l’immagine del principe dei saiyan.

< Lo sapevo che l’avrei trovato a fare la doccia. Per lui è quasi un rituale farla prima di venire in udienza da me. Sa quanto tengo all’ordine e alla precisione > pensò.

La telecamera fece lo zoom. La doccia non aveva vetri o separé a nasconderla.

“Just dance! Dance! Dance!”. Vegeta cantava a tutto volume, tenendo una spazzola come microfono. Saltò, mentre gocce d’acqua schizzavano dal suo corpo muscoloso.

Il getto d’acqua gli colpiva in pieno i capelli neri a fiamma, piegandogli, scendendogli lungo le spalle. Percorreva tutto il suo corpo, fino ai suoi glutei sodi. La sua coda castana era fradicia e il pelo gocciolava copiosamente.

Gli occhi rossi di Freezer luccicarono.

< Quando canta dà sempre uno splendido spettacolo > pensò.


	7. Film d’autore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who cries during movies: Nessuno dei due. Anche se Vegeta può arrivare a piangere dalla noia per i film di Freezer.

Film d’autore

Vegeta soffocò lo sbadiglio con la mano, delle lacrime gli erano apparse ai lati degli occhi.

“Ti stai addormentando?” domandò secco Freezer.

Vegeta scosse lentamente il capo.

“N-no…” mentì, con gli occhi arrossati. < I film che vede sono così noiosi > pensò, massaggiandosi il collo.

Freezer sbatté la coda sul pavimento, facendolo trasalire.

“Concentrati” ordinò. Unì i polpastrelli guardando lo schermo con aria concentrata. “Questa è arte” disse secco.

Vegeta osservò il dettaglio di una lattina che rotolava, lentamente, con musica drammatica, che veniva ripresa da vare angolazioni.

< Tra questo e la spazzatura divertente che mi fa vedere Radish, preferisco la seconda scelta. Tranne quel dannato film con i vermi giganti > pensò, mentre il suo viso diveniva bluastro. 


	8. Compere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who spends the most while out shopping: Freezer ha gusti chic dalle molte pretese

Compere

Vegeta camminava a fatica, schiacciato dal peso delle innumerevoli borse dello shopping e gli scatoloni in pila.

“Sicuro che non vuoi aiuto?” domandò Goku, guardandolo con aria preoccupata, grattandosi la guancia.

“Kakaroth, tu li faresti cadere” gli ricordò Vegeta.

Son sospirò.

“Avremmo dovuto portare Crilin. Lui sì che è più bravo di noi con questo. Con 18 fa più esercizio” borbottò.

Vegeta rischiò di cadere.

“Kakaroth, tu che ci vedi, da che parte sono andati?” domandò.

Goku si guardò intorno e rispose: “Si sono fermati di fronte ad un’altra vetrina”.

“Oh no” esalò Vegeta.

< Non so tra Bulma e Freezer chi è più ricco e quindi almeno sotto questo punto di vista siamo apposto >. “Mi uccideranno” gemette.

Goku mormorò: “Urca, non t’invidio affatto. A parte il cibo, io e Chichi non compriamo niente”.

< Anche se ultimamente la spesa la faccio solo io. Chichi si affaticava troppo, soprattutto quando attaccavano i cinghiali giganti > pensò.

“Questo perché sei uno zotico. Qualche regalo potresti anche farlo a tua moglie, ogni tanto” borbottò Vegeta. Iniziò a camminare, Goku lo afferrò per le spalle e lo guidò in un’altra direzione. “Sono di là” gli disse.


	9. Bacetto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who kisses more roughly: Al contrario dell’idea comune, secondo me Vegeta quando si tratta d’amore è spesso impacciato.

Bacetto

Freezer passava le mani tra i capelli mori del giovinetto, insaponandoglieli.

Il principe dei saiayn era immerso nella vasca da bagno, dimenando la coda dalla peluria castana.

“Quando si iniziava la compravendita l’importante è essere già informati su chi si ha davanti. Un po’ come sul campo di battaglia…” spiegò Freezer. Afferrò una bacinella colma d’acqua. “Chiudi gli occhi” ordinò.

Vegeta obbedì, attorcigliandosi la coda intorno al polso.

Freezer gli versò l’acqua sulla testa, sciacquandogli i capelli. “Un avversario ha sempre un punto debole. Così è la persona con cui stai facendo affari. C’è sempre quell’elemento che gli fa gola per cui sborserebbe un sacco di soldi”.

“Perché così tanti alieni comprano pianeti altrui? Sono rimasti senza casa?” domandò Vegeta.

Freezer fece una risata gelida.

“I profughi non hanno mai abbastanza soldi per potersi comprare una casa. No, quelli che comprano hanno un loro pianeta cui tornare” disse gelido.

Vegeta si sporse e gli posò un bacio impacciato sulla guancia, lì dove c’era il segno nero.

“Io ho una casa a cui tornare anche se non ho un pianeta. Ho voi” rispose.


	10. Maturo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is more dominant: Nella prima parte del rapporto, Freezer su Vegeta. Però penso che dopo il ritorno di Freezer qualcosa sia cambiato.

Maturo

“Non sono più un ragazzino, non prendo più ordini da nessuno” disse Vegeta con voce calda.

Freezer fece una smorfia.

“Puoi costringermi se vuoi. Obbligami pure se è questo che vuoi, ma non otterrai nient’altro che disprezzo. Al contrario, se mi lascerai libero di agire ti sorprenderò”. Aggiunse il principe dei saiyan, guardandolo negli occhi.

Freezer disse secco: “Sei diventato sfacciato”.

Vegeta gli accarezzò il viso.

“Ho capito cosa conta per me”. Le sue dita bollenti scivolavano lungo la pelle pallida e liscia dell’altro. “Ho capito come prendere il controllo della mia vita.

Permettimi di occuparmi di te”.

Freezer distolse lo sguardo.

“Sei diventato un uomo, questo te lo concedo. Però non ho nessuna intenzione di seguire le tue direttive” sibilò secco.

Vegeta negò col capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli neri a fiamma.

Gli rispose: “Non ci sarà qualcuno che prenderà il controllo dell’altro. Saremo alla pari”.

< Questo vorrebbe dire fidarsi… Non so se mi sento pronto > pensò Freezer.


End file.
